Vivian Mob
The Vivian was formed by one female meerkat named Vivi who teamed up with three Drie Doring males but they soon left her on her own. However Drie Doring male named Dord returned and stayed with Vivi. The two raised their first two litters on their own. After the death of the Dord, a Young Ones male joined the group. After Vivi was predated, her eldest daughter Cinderella claimed dominance of the Vivian. Stinkers die and Beatle took his place as dominant male but his reign was short. Both Beatle and Cinderella were predated. A group of Young One rovers joined the Vivian, Aster and Rover taking dominance. Both succumbed to disease within a year and Roran and Fido established dominance. Dominant Pair When the group was formed, Vivi and Dord took dominance of the group being the only adults. They stayed together for a year then Dord was killed by a snake bite. A Young Ones rover named Stinkers joined the group and became the new dominant male. After Vivi died, Cinderella became the new domiant female Stinkers died of disease and Whisker male Beatle became the dominant male but soon died. Captain Sparrow became the new dominant male but soon a group of Young One rovers joined the group. Cinderella was predated and Aster and Rover established dominance. Both Aster and Rover died after a year from disease and his brother Fido became the new dominant male. Roran became the new dominant female. Current Members The Vivian have 25 members as of Janaury 2002. Roran (VVF009) Dominant Female Fido (VYM021) Dominant Male Barky (VYM025) Dug (VYM031) Roran (VVF009) Zuzu (VVM019) Urucri (VVF023) Yabo (VVM027) Smurf (VVF028) Snork (VVF029) Muppet (VVM030) Dynomutt (VVM031) Missy (VVF032) Linda (VVF034) Tarboy (VVM035) Sunshine (VVF036) Dynamite (VVM037) Cindy (VVF038) Bobo (VVM040) Tonka (VVF041) Zikita (VVF042) Hatchet (VVM043) Itchy (VVM045) Scratchy (VVF046) Aloh (VVM047) Vera (VVF048) All Known Members List of all meerkats born or joined the Vivian. Dord (VDM004) Vivi (VVF001) Zaphyr (VVM002) Youssy (VVM003) Cinderella (VVF004) Captain Sparrow (VVM005) Aster (VVF006) Silky (VVM008) Stinckers (VYM005) Roran (VVF009) Big Rie (VVM010) Marryrose (VVF011) Isaac (VVM012) Inogem (VVF013) Aquilo (VVM014) Alex (VVM015) Ganger (VVM016) Covinda (VVM017) Splashy (VVF018) Zuzu (VVM019) Poophy (VVM020) Rivers (VVM021) Sparkles (VVF022) Urucri (VVF023) Kubu (VVM024) Hong Kong (VVF025) Colombian (VVM026) Yabo (VVM027) Beatle (VWM001) Smurf (VVF028) Snork (VVF029) Muppet (VVM030) Dynomutt (VVM031) Rover (VYM020) Fido (VYM021) Gruppy Pup (VYM023) Barky (VYM025) John Bob (VYM027) Toy Boy (VYM028) Dug (VYM031) Missy (VVF032) Stacy (VVF033) Linda (VVF034) Tarboy (VVM035) Sunshine (VVF036) Dynamite (VVM037) Cindy (VVF038) Timmy (VVM039) Bobo (VVM040) Tonka (VVF041) Zikita (VVF042) Hatchet (VVM043) Itchy (VVM045) Scratchy (VVF046) Aloh (VVM047) Vera (VVF048) Rivals The Vivian's main rivals are the Young Ones. Their other rivals are the Whiskers, Lazuli, Commandos and Zappa. History January 1997: '''Vivi teamed up with three Drie Doring males but they left. '''February '1997: '''Dord returned and took male dominance. '''March 1997: '''Vivi was pregnant. '''April 1997: '''Vivi gave birth to Zaphry, Cinderella and Yossian. '''May 1997: '''One enounter with Young Ones. '''June 1997:' One encounter was the Lazuli. July 1997: '''Vivi was pregnant. '''August 1997: '''Vivi gave birth to Captain Sparrow, Aster and Silky. '''September 1997: Two encounters with the Young Ones October 1997: '''One encounter with Young Ones. '''November 1997: Vivi was pregnant. December 1997: Vivi gave birth but the litter was killed by the Young Ones Junaury 1998: One encounter with Whiskers. February 1998: '''Dord died by a snake bite. '''March 1998: '''Stinker joined the group and became the dominant male. '''April 1998: '''Vivi was pregnant. '''May 1998: '''Vivi gave birth to Roran, Big Rie and Marryrose. '''June 1998: One encounter with Lazuli. The Vivian killed a Whisker litter. July 1998: '''One encounter with the Young Ones. '''August 1998: Vivi was pregnant. She evicted Cinderella. September 1998: '''Vivi gave birth to Isaac and Inogem. '''October 1998: '''One encounter with Young Ones. '''November 1998: '''Two encounters with the Lazuli. '''December 1998: Zaphry, Yossain and Captan Sparrow went roving. January 1999: '''Vivi was pregnant. '''February 1999: '''Vivi gave birth Aquilo, Alex and Gorgie. '''March 1999: '''Silky went roving. Cinderella was pregnant. '''April 1999: '''Cinerella gave birth to Convinda, Splashy, Zuzu, Poophy. Silky joined the Elveera. '''June 1999: '''Two encounters with Young Ones. Captain Sparrow went roving. '''July 1999: '''Aster was seen mating with Delphy. Vivi aborted her litter. '''August 1999: '''Aster was pregnant. Dephly and Beatle appeared. '''September 1999: '''Aster gave birth to Rivers, Sparkles, Uracri and Kubu. '''October 1999: '''Vivi was pregnant. She evicted Cinderella and Aster. Zaphry, Youssy and Big Ri went roving. '''November 1999: Vivi gave birth to Colombian, Hong Kong and Yabo. Vivi was predated. December 1999: Beatle appeared. Stinkers died of diease. Cinderella took the role of dominant female. January 2000: Beatle joined the group. Zaphry, Youssy and Captain Sparrow went roving at the Young Ones. Febuary 2000: Cinderella was pregnant. Two encounters with Vivian and one with Whiskers and Zappa, VLP026 was killed. Zephry, Youssy and Big Ri went roving. March 2000: '''Cinderealla gave birth to Smurf, Snork, Muppet and Dymomutt. Beatle died, Captain Sparrow took dominance. Zaphry, Youssy and Alex left the group and joined the Young Ones. '''April 2000: Rover, Gruppy Pup, Fido, Barky, John Bob, Toy Boy and Dug joined the group. Rover became the new dominant male. Captain Sparrow, Big Ri, Aquillo, Ganger, Covinda, Poophy and Rivers left the group. Two encounters with Young Ones and one encounter with Whiskers. May 2000: Cinderella was predated. Aster became the new dominant female. Aster, Marryrose, Inegom, Roran and Splashy were all pregnant. One encounter with Commandos and Whiskers. June 2000: '''Aster gave birth to Missy, Stacy, Linda and Tarboy. Marryrose, Inegom, Roran and Splashy lost their litters. '''July 2000: '''Two encounters with Young Ones and Zappa. '''August 2000: Inegom was pregnant. Fido, John Bob, Grubby Pup, Barky and Dug went roving. September 2000: Inegom gave birth to Sunshine, Dynamite, Cindy and Timmy. Two encounters with Young Ones. October 2000: '''Aster was pregnant. Marryrose, Inegom, Roran and Splashy were evicted. One encounter with Young Ones. '''November 2000: '''Aster gave birth to Bobo, Tonka, Zikita and Hatchet. '''December 2000: Fido, John Bob, Grubby Pup, Barky, Dug, Zuzu, Kubu, Colombian and Yabo went roving. Two encounters with Young Ones. Janaury 2001: '''Fido, John Bob, Grubby Pup, Barky, Dug, Zuzu Kubu, Rivers and Colombian went roving. One encounter with Young Ones. '''February 2001: John Bob was predated. Fido Grubby Pup, Barky, Dug, Zuzu, Kubu, Rivers and Colombian went roving. Marryrose was pregnant. Two encouters with Young Ones. March 2001: '''Marryrose lost her litter. Stacy was predated. Fido, Grubby Pup, Barky, Toy Boy, Zuzu Kubu, Rivers, Colombian and Yabo went roving. '''April 2001: '''Aster was pregnant. Roran, Marryrose, Inegom, Splashy, Sparkles and Urarci were evicted. One encounter with Commandos. Marryrose Inegom, Slashy and Sparkles were Last Seen. '''May 2001: '''Aster gave birth to Crusty , Itchy and Scratchy. One encounter with Young Ones. '''June 2001: '''Crusty was predated. Fido, Grubby Pup, Barky, Zuzu and Smurf went roving. '''July 2001: Hong Kong died from TB. Fido, Grubby Pup and Zuzu went roving. August 2001: '''Sparkles aborted. Timmy died from TB. Fido, Grubby Pup, Barky, Toy Boy, Dug, Zuzu, Kubu, Rivers, Colombian, Smurf and Snork went roving. '''September 2001: Aster was pregnant. Roran, Sparkles, Urarci and Linda were evicted. Fido, Grubby Pup, Barky, Toy Boy, Dug, Zuzu and Kobu went roving. '''October 2001: '''Aster gave birth to Aloh and Vera. Rovers and Sparkles died from TB. Fido became the new dominant male. '''November 2001: '''Aster died of TB. Roran became the new dominant female. Urarci was pregnant. '''December 2001: '''Urarci lost her litter. Roran aborted. Linda was pregnant. '''Janaury 2001: '''Linda lost her litter. Grubby Pup, Toy Boy, Kobu and Colombian left the group and joined the Rascals. One encounter with Zappa. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:None RP Meerkat Mobs